RPlog:Death of Sabbathius Osbourne
Over your comlink, Luke says, "Jess?" Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "*in a hushed voice* Luke..?" Over your comlink, Luke says, "*quieter* Artoo's got your location pegged.. I'm coming in for a closer look." Over your comlink, Luke says, "I see you. No fighters." Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "Luke.. be careful..." Over your comlink, Luke says, "*sigh* ..he isn't firing on me.. going around for another pass.." Planet contact #69 dist: 0 dm, bearing 0, elevation 0 Capitol contact #480 dist: 0 dm, bearing 0, elevation 0 Over your comlink, Luke says, ".. geez.. the bay door's wide open.." Over your comlink, Luke says, "He's expecting me.." Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "*breathless* He wants you here, Luke turn around..!" Over your comlink, Luke says, "No.. no.. if he's expecting me, he'll want to fight hand to hand. I'd prefer that.." Over your comlink, Luke says, "I'm coming in. *Artoo, start the landing cycle..* *bwee beep*" Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "Luke, it's not worth it... please, just go back with the others..!" Shuttle Bay -- The Ummagumma(#5288RhntF) An average Shuttle Bay for a Corellian Corvette, this entire room has been painted black from top to bottom. A small repair shop is off to the left side of the room, storing vital replacement parts for this and other ships. The entire bay is almost devoid of any life forms, and it is very quiet. Contents: Sabbath(#10627POUeAc) STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crazy Diamond(#5027Ye) Obvious exits: Fore leads to Aft Corridor -- The Ummagumma. Over your comlink, Luke says, "*soft* ..too late.. I'm down." A battered X-Wing streaks through the Bay Doors and jerks to a stop. It hovers a few meters off the pad, then settles down. It's engines whining softly and the cockpit darkened. The cockpit slowly raises with a faint buzz. Luke drops from the now open canopy onto the docking bay floor. Gaining his balance, he glances up at the ship, nods once to the Artoo unit strapped there, then peers around cautiously. Sabbath A stocky figure standing 6'2" tall, he wears a flowing black cape which reaches to his lower shin, exposing a pair of polished black boots, into which are tucked a pair of dark pants. His face is aged, his dark brown hair is greying and lengthy, as it is pulled back and tied in a tail which reaches past his shoulders. Also greying are his bushy eyebrows. His dark blue eyes are set between a large flat nose. His jaw is square, his face appears to be freshly shaved. A utility belt is seen around his waist, on the right side of which is an occupied blaster holster, and on the left side a slim cylindrical object is within hands reach. Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "Be careful, Luke. I don't know where he is hiding." A voice speaks faintly over Luke's comlink, in hushed tones. He ignores it and takes a few wary steps into the hangar bay. Sabbath steps into the vast shuttle bay and walks towards the X-Wing. You notice this ship is very quiet. There doesn't seem to be any one else in here. Luke blows out a breath, which oddly enough echoes back at him from the quiet room. His eyes wide and his mannerisms decidedly alert. He catches some movement, narrowing his gaze at the figure. "Lord Sabbath.." he whispers out, then looks at the X-Wing, "Door was open. I thought I'd pay a visit." he adds in a poor attempt at sarcasm. Sabbath walks towards Luke, his hands cupped in front of him. "Greetings, Skywalker. I've been expecting you. Since you are a guest on my ship, I will of course need your weapon." Luke keeps his gaze affixed on the taller man. "I'd rather keep it." he says haughtily, while retrieving it from his belt. hiding." Sabbath grins. "I was courteous enough not to blast you from space, I think it would be acceptable for you to return the gesture. If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead." Luke clenches his jaw, as well as his right hand around the saber hilt. He simply shakes his head, "That would be very unwise of me." he says, taking a step to the side, "I'm here for Jessalyn. Give her to me and I won't kill -you-." his voice low, yet intense. Sabbath speaks in a mocking tone. "My my, those are bitter words for a Jedi, aren't they?" Luke tosses his head, "I see your death as an ultimate good. Once and for all, the galaxy will be rid of your evil." Sabbath says, "Should you choose to strike me down, you will only show your acceptance of the Dark side." Luke allows himself a smile, "I won't kill you unless you force me to." his saber flashing to life in his hands, "Where is she? I think it's time we left now Lord Sabbath." Sabbath says, "She's quite safe, I assure you." Luke looks behind him at the various doorways, searching for an inkling of her location. Sabbath says, "Well, enough of this standing around. Can I offer you a beverage in the lounge?" Luke turns back around from his vain attempt at searching for her, "Don't worry. I'll steal a bottle right after I kill you. Now where is she?" he waves his lightsaber ceremoniously in the air. The weapon drones. Sabbath says, "In time, in time. But I insist. Please, follow me. And turn your weapon off, you won't need it." Sabbath turns around and begins to walk towards the fore exit. Luke squints at the man, then hesitantly switches off the saber. He keeps his distance however, and slowly follows. Sabbath walks to the Aft Corridor. Sabbath has left. You head to the Aft Corridor. Aft Corridor -- The Ummagumma(#1644RhntF) The rear section of the ship, this corridor holds the large doors to the Cargo and Shuttle bays. The entire area is painted black, not a trace of the original grey-white remains to be seen. A small control panel is seen by the Cargo Bay doors. Contents: Sabbath(#10627POUeAc) Obvious exits: Brig leads to Brig -- The Ummagumma. Fore leads to Fore Corridor -- The Ummagumma. Port leads to Cargo Bay -- The Ummagumma. Sabbath walks in from the Fore Corridor. Sabbath has arrived. Luke walks in from the Fore Corridor. Luke has arrived. The aft exit closes with a hiss and a 'clang' (OOC: The door has been locked, but you might not have figured it out) Luke enters at some distance from Sabbath. His saber is off, but held tightly in his hand. He stops near the doorway, "Jess.. are you alright?" Jessalyn is seated on a couch as far back in the room as she could find, eyes wide, and she glances up with alarm as the door slides open. She simply nods in response to Luke's question, then looks between them as her face goes even paler. Sabbath walks across the room and sits in a large throne-like chair. He rests his light saber on the arm rest. Luke tosses a glare at Sabbath, then an exhalation of breath. His left hand outstretched toward Jessalyn, "Come on. We're going home." he says. Another look toward Sabbath. Sabbath grins and Luke. "Leaving so soon?" Jessalyn looks extremely wary at this pronouncement, but she pushes herself up to her feet, and slightly favoring her left leg, she goes to grasp Luke's hand tightly. Luke A human male. Short and slight of build, more agile than powerful. Mildly athletic. His tousled, sandy blonde hair is of medium length and frames a tan face with the beginnings of creases around his clear blue eyes. A faint scar runs along the corner of his mouth with a similiar one near his nose. His chin is gently cleft. He looks quite young, yet his demeanor is purposeful, confident, deliberately calm and belies his age. He seems to be empty of selfishness or ego, with quiet movements and a distant voice which can at times be laden with surprising intensity. He wears an orange and white flight suit without markings accompanied by a battle scarred helmet and gleaming black boots. Around his waist he wears a simple brown utility belt which shows some wear and tear, fastened by a scuffed silver octagonal buckle. Attached to this belt is a brown leather holster, devoid of the typical blaster. In it's place, and hanging idly from his belt is a silver cylinder roughly 12 inches in length. Sabbath A stocky figure standing 6'2" tall, he wears a flowing black cape which reaches to his lower shin, exposing a pair of polished black boots, into which are tucked a pair of dark pants. His face is aged, his dark brown hair is greying and lengthy, as it is pulled back and tied in a tail which reaches past his shoulders. Also greying are his bushy eyebrows. His dark blue eyes are set between a large flat nose. His jaw is square, his face appears to be freshly shaved. A utility belt is seen around his waist, on the right side of which is an occupied blaster holster, and on the left side a slim cylindrical object is within hands reach. Luke gives Jess a surveying glance before replying, "As much as I love your company. We have appointments to keep." he says, with another poor bit of sarcasm. Jessalyn stares hard at Luke's face, as if afraid to look at the other occupant of the room. Her fingers clutch his hand tightly as the Dark Lord speaks again, and she chews on her lower lip. "Then you'll have to stop us, I'm not sticking around to chat, if you haven't guessed that much." Luke says toward him. He turns to the door and touches the pad. Nothing happens. Sabbath grins. "I think I already have." Luke lets out a breath and turns to face the man, "If you want to lock both of us in here, you aren't getting out yourself." his weapon sings to life once more. He shrugs lightly then adds, "Or I'll just cut the door open." Sabbath says, "I'm afraid it would take more than your light saber to open the door." Jessalyn's eyes widen as the lightsaber is lit, and she glances back at Sabbath gaugingly. Luke glances at Jessalyn the to Sabbath, his voice low, "What do you want from us?" Sabbath says, "Your female friend was simply bait. In fact, she's quite useless to me now." "I figured as much." Luke glares. Jessalyn smirks faintly, as if this news was the most obvious thing in the world, and glares at Sabbath as she moves slightly behind Luke. Sabbath removes his blaster from it's holster, turns a dial, and raises it towards Jessalyn. "In fact, she's not doing anything aside from wasting space." and with that, he squeezes the trigger letting a bright bolt of red blaster fire loose. A greenish flare from Luke's blade knocks the blot into the couch. It makes a sound like 'szzpoof' as the fabric boils. Luke gasps, eyes wide and steps in front of her. "You'll have to kill me first." he says defiantly, saber humming loudly now. Jessalyn barely has time to react, though she gasps as the bolt erupts into the chair. She stares at Sabbath, catching her breath, and edges closer behind Luke. Sabbath cackles. "You're feelings for her are strong, Skywalker." Luke spits out, "What's it to you?" Jessalyn tenses behind Luke, and shakes her head slowly. Sabbath says, "Now now, you're getting angry." Sabbath cackles. Luke turns his head to look at Jess, then back around. He takes a breath, letting half of it out. Jessalyn wraps a hand around Luke's arm, more in comfort than in seeking defense, and glares angrily at Sabbath, her green eyes turning fiery. Sabbath says, "It shouldn't be my job to remind you to control your temper. It seems counter productive, doesn't it?" Luke mutters under his breath, as if to himself, "You're trying to make me angry. I realize this." his gaze darting up to stare at the man, "Let us go." Sabbath says, "The only way you'll be leaving is when your soul leaves your body." Jessalyn gasps softly before regaining her composure, though her eyes remain defiant. "Luke, I can hotwire that door if I have to," she spits angrily. Luke's only response is his blade swinging up vertically in front of him. His left hand coming up to grasp it under the right. The sound of the blade crackles through the air, then drones a deep bass harmonic. Sabbath says, "Go ahead, Jedi. Destroy me. It's your only alternative." "Hotwire the door Jess." Luke murmurs over his shoulder, "..and stay behind me." he looks sharply at Sabbath, "I may just have to." he replies. Jessalyn looks torn between the conversation between the two men and the door behind her. Finally she tears herself away from Luke's side and crouches next to the door, nimble fingers ripping off the casing to the panel and pulling at spitting wires. Luke grips the weapon in his left hand, while turning his head partially to watch Jess's progress. He speaks to Sabbath, "We're getting out of here. And I've tagged your ship." he now turns to glare at him, "You aren't long for this world Lord Sabbath. Wherever you came from. What ever pit you crawled out of.." his eyes squinting, "..the Dark Side is consuming you, and you know it. I can feel your fear." Jessalyn arches a brow as she half-listens to Luke, her fingertips raw and bleeding as she scrapes them through sharp metal and unyielding wires. She bites a fingernail as she glances back sharply at the two of them. Sabbath cackles. "There is no fear in me, only annoyance. Enjoy your death, Jedi." He then ignites the lightsaber resting on the arm rest of his chair. He stands, and throws the lightsaber with a sideways arc in your direction. Jessalyn screams, "Luke!" As she falls back on her heels, watching the lightsaber course through the air towards the young Jedi. Luke moves to block the blade whipping through the air toward him, but he is a fraction of a second too late. It slices through his right arm near the wrist, sending a shower of sparks over the floor. His mechanical hand lands with an odd thud on the floor, amid sparking, melted wires. Luke howls in pain, nearly dropping to his knees, then clenches his teeth as his left hand thrusts forward toward Sabbath's midsection. His face tormented with pain. Jessalyn cries out, horrified, and crawls on her knees towards Luke. Sabbath cackles as Luke's hand is severed. He attemps to dodge Luke's thrust but the blade penetrates directly between his rib cage. He clutches his stomach and falls backwards into his chair. Luke pulls his blade back with a searing sound, panting heavily, his right arm tucked into his body. He doubles over, looking up at the Dark Lord. Jessalyn barely notices the impact of Luke's lightsaber into Sabbath's belly, but she wastes no time in going to his side, touching his shoulder gently as she searches his face with a pained and urgent expression. "Luke..! Oh, Luke..." Sabbath's body slinks down in the chair. He makes gurgling sounds and blood drips from his abdomen and mouth. Luke lets out a strangled breath, "Jess.." he fights with the pain, evident on his face. "..the door.." Sabbath coughs with a grin on his face. He manages to squeeze out a few words. "Looks like you...you've won this time....Sky...walker" Jessalyn stares with a stricken expression at Luke for a moment, then nods, her bright red head and moves quickly to the doorway. With a groan, the panel sparks brightly and the door whooshes open more slowly than usual. Immediately she stumbles back towards Luke and tugs on his arm. "Luke, come on! We have to go now!" Sabbath grunts and coughs. He mumbles, "Fools." Luke manages to stand and switch off his saber. His eyes close for a moment, then open to stare at the slumped form of Sabbath. He says nothing, only turns to stagger from the room with Jess's help. Sabbath slowly moves his hand in a pouch on his belt. He pulls out a small spherical object. He pushed the top with his thumb, and it begins flashing and emitting a beep, steadily increasing in pitch. "You're both going to die if I'm going to die." Luke turns at the sound, his eyes going wide. "Jess.." he chokes out, "Run!" Jessalyn gasps, eyes going even wider in her pale face. "Luke! That's --!" The words aren't even out of her mouth before she looks at him and turns on her heel to limp out of the now open doorway. Sabbath laughs with insane glee. Crew Lounge -- The Ummagumma Contents: Luke Sabbath Obvious exits: Port leads to Crew Quarters -- The Ummagumma. Aft leads to Fore Corridor -- The Ummagumma. Luke gives one last incredulous look at the man before dashing off painfully. You walk to the Fore Corridor. Fore Corridor -- The Ummagumma The front section of The Ummagumma, this gigantic passage has been completely painted black. Large doors lead to the Bridge, and the Crew Lounge. Very little activity is seen in this area. Obvious exits: Fore leads to Crew Lounge -- The Ummagumma. Port leads to Bridge -- The Ummagumma. Aft leads to Aft Corridor -- The Ummagumma. Luke arrives from the Crew Lounge. Luke has arrived. Cockpit -- Civilian X-Wing A cockpit. Look at da pretty stars. Contents: Luke Navigation Console Obvious exits: ut The X-Wing roars into space as the Ummagumma explodes in a brilliant fireball, just as the tiny ship makes its way out. The flames lick at the wings, heating the cockpit slightly. Luke exhales a breath. Jessalyn catches her breath, closing her eyes against the flare of the explosion and clinging to your neck hard. Luke slumps in the seat, he barely gets the words out, "Artoo.. set on auto. Find the Black Dragon." his right arm tucked under his left. Jessalyn leans back slightly, worry furrowing her brows as she looks down at your arm. "Luke... are you.. okay?" She notices the mechanical wiring at the stump of your arm, and bites her lip. "Are you ... are you okay?" she asks again, her voice cracking. Luke nods, "I.. I'm fine Jess.." he notices the expression on your face and swallows, "I never told you about my hand.." Jessalyn simply shakes her head, as if to say, 'it doesn't matter,' and gives you a brief kiss on the cheek. "Just get us back, Luke." Luke hugs you with his good arm, "I'm glad you're ok.." he half-whispers, "Did he hurt you? Luke touches a button and croaks out, "Leia.." into the mic. Jessalyn smiles faintly. "I'm fine, Luke. I promise. We need to get you back, though." Tears glisten in her eyes, but she fights hard to keep her composure. "You.. you didn't have to come back for me, you know." Over your comlink, Luke says, "Leia.." Luke just smiles as Leia's voice comes over, "I did have to come after you." he says, meeting your gaze. Over your comlink, Luke says, "We're fine. Give us your coordinates. We'll have to set up a.. *pause* .. a .. tractor beam. There's no danger now." Jessalyn looks into your eyes, then down, shyly. "I guess that's just how you are," she whispers, then looks out into the stars. Over your comlink, Leia says, "Sending the coordinates to Artoo now. *a few buttons are pressed, then she is quiet for a brief moment* "And Sabbath?"" Luke winces at his arm and calls back at the droid, "Artoo? Got it yet?" the little droid bleeps excitedly. Over your comlink, Luke says, "*pause* ..he's dead Leia." Jessalyn studies your face quietly, one arm loose but secure around your shoulders, and she stares down at the readout of Artoo's comments. The freighter looms in the viewport. "Ok.. we'll set down and get out of here. Sabbath won't be harming you anymore." Luke says. He grins faintly and places a kiss on your cheek, "Thank the Force." he murmurs. Over your comlink, Leia says, "*The link is quiet for a moment..* We're readying the tractor beam for when you're in range, Luke." Jessalyn looks slightly relieved, and a question forms on her lips, but she sighs softly and sinks back, saying nothing, but looking at you with a relieved smile. Over your comlink, Luke says, "I see you now." Over your comlink, Luke says, "Artoo? Set up that tractor and latch onto the hull. Leia? We'll need a sheilded bubble, can you rig that?" Over your comlink, Paul_Nighman says, "Luke? Is anyone hurt? Do you need a medical kit when you arrive?"" Luke looks at Jess as Paul speaks. Over your comlink, Leia says, "It'll be ready for you by the time you're finished docking to the hull, Luke, making the last few adjustments now." A soft clunk is heard as the Xwing attaches itself to the hull. "Artoo? How about that bubble? Is it in place yet?" Luke says to the droid. Artoo wheeps an affirmative. Over your comlink, Luke says, "..Uh.. Paul, yeah. We both need medical attention." Luke jabs the cockpit release and it opens. Oblivious to the stars in velvet overhead, the cockpit fills with filtered air. "Can you make it out?" Luke asks. Jessalyn touches your arm gently, the muscles around her eyes flinching. "Yes, of course. Are you okay?" Luke nods, "I'll be fine." he smiles looking down at his arm, "I'll need a new prosthetic though. Too bad. I was just getting used to that one." Jessalyn pauses, her lips parting, and her eyes extremely worried. "I.. I should thank you.. Luke smiles, "Don't thank me. Just get in the Dragon." He touches your shoulder, "We're all safe now. You have friends waiting." Jessalyn frowns, looking away. "All.. all right. But you know the only one that matters to me.. is you." Luke smiles. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Paul_Nighman Shenner Obvious exits: Airlock Cargo Bay Engine Room Main Corridor Luke has arrived. The hatch above clicks open, sending a rush of air into the cabin. Jessalyn supports Luke's weight somewhat as they climb down the ladder into the ship. Luke steps down the ladder. His right arm tucked under his left. He drops onto the floor below and peers around. His eyes rimmed red slightly. Leia walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Leia has arrived. Luke just came down the hatch after Jess. His right arm is tucked under his left. "Leia.." he croaks out. Jessalyn has her arms around Luke supportively. She sees Leia and gasps out,"Your Highness! Luke needs medical attention..." Luke shakes his head, "No. You have a blaster wound. Jess, my hand isn't even real." he winces slightly, informing all that it still causes pain. Leia moves through the corridor with a sense of quiet urgency. She moves quickly to Luke's side to help him, eyeing Jessa for wounds as well, "We need to you two back to Palanhi, soon." Jessalyn speaks gently to Luke, "Just a stun wound, and I still have my leg, y'know." She looks over at Leia and nods slightly. Leia motions slightly with her head towards the Main Corridor, "We should move to the Crew's Quarters.. I think Amylynn's medical supplies are still in there." Luke looks at Leia, "We aren't hurt that bad Leia. My hand can't be fixed here anyway." he slumps against the wall, "We should head for the fleet.. or Coruscant. Lord Sabbath is in worse shape. He blew his own ship up Leia." Leia purses her lips slightly and concern fills her eyes, "Luke, there isn't anything you could have done. Right now we just need to make sure you two are all right.." Jessalyn keeps a firm but gentle grip on Luke's arm. "He needs a turnoquette..." Leia," she says softly. "Let's find that medkit." Luke nods to the two, forcing moisture into a dry throat. "Yeah.. crews quarters." he moves that way. Leia stays by Luke's side and moves along with him as the small group moves towards the Main Corridor. Jessalyn walks Fore to the Main Corridor of the ship. Jessalyn has left. Tacra walks in blindly, her gaze on the ground as she mumbles to herself. Until, that is, she almost stumbles into the three in the main corridor. It takes her a moment to clue in to who's standing before her before she exclaims, "Oh, you're back!" Luke moves along with Leia as he glances over to Tacra, "Oh.. Tacra. I'm glad you and Tand made it.." he croaks out. His right arm is noticeably tucked under the left. Leia calls to Tacra as they make their way Fore, "We're headed to the Crew's quarters, come with us, we may need your help." You quickly cross to fore, heading into the main corridor of the ship. Crew's Quarters--Black Dragon(#8560RAFN) These crew quarters are a place for the crew only. This is where they relax and sleep, as well as other various tasks that may be necessary. Contents: Lelila's Bunk(#10219OUe) Obvious exits: Main Corridor Tacra walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Tacra has arrived. Leia walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Leia has arrived. Tacra tags along, looking concernedly from Luke to Jessalyn. Next, she utters the understatement of the year: "You two don't look so hot." Leia moves with Luke over towards one of the bunks, glancing around as she does so, "Where did Amylynn's medical kit end up?" Luke grins faintly, cringing as he sits on a bunk, cradling his arm, "You should see the other guy.. right Jess?" Jessalyn nods to Leia and helps to ease Luke towards an empty bunk. I'm all right..." She grins down at Luke, eyes shining fondly. "Yeah... right..." Leia makes sure Luke is sitting steadily before reaching to get a blanket for him, moving to place it over his shoulders as she sits beside him quietly. Jessalyn steps back, her brows furrowed, and she limps back to another bunk, staring at Luke and Leia as she clasps her hands in her lap anxiously. Tacra, standing near the bunk Luke is on, fidgets quietly with her belt. "Er...," she begins, unsure of herself, "Need me to do anything?" Luke turns to his sister, "He was so cold on the inside Leia. I think he's nearly let the Dark Side take himself over." he blows out a breath, "..too late to worry about that. He's dead." he glances over at Jessalyn, then Tacra, "Tacra do you know how to use a medkit? Jess needs to have that blaster would looked at." he smiles as Leia places the blanket around him. By the expression on Tacra's face, it's quite evident she's never used a medkit before in her life. But she schools her expression, and shrugs. "Well, I can learn..." She turns, eyes hunting for the medkit in question. Luke starts to motion with a mangled charred stump, before catching himself. He points with his left hand toward a bag on the floor, "There it is.." Jessalyn takes a deep breath, and gestures with one hand. "It's in that compartment over there," she breathes out to Tacra. "Look for the turnoquette..." Leia purses her lips silently at the talk of Sabbath, her expression turning more somber as she sees what has happened to Luke's hand.. "We need to get you back to Coruscant, Luke.." Tacra nods in Jessalyn's direction, hunting through the bag for basic first aid supplies. Not having seen Luke's lack of anything resembling a right hand, she calls over her shoulder. "What do we need the tourniquet for?" Puzzled, she eyes Jessalyn again. Luke stares at the place where his hand was, "I never thought this would happen twice." the pain flickering minutely around his eyes Jessalyn glances at Luke, then back at Tacra. "I guess it depends on where the cut was, really..." She frowns. "Luke...?" Leia hugs Luke as gently and comfortingly as she can, her own eyes wincing as they rest on his arm. Luke slumps into Leia as he replies, "It's right above the wrist Tacra." his voice a mere whisper. Jessalyn gulps for breath and sits back on her own bunk, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest as she watches Leia and Luke. Tacra looks at Luke in dismay, and edges closer to lift the edge of his sleeve. Her face pales at what she sees, but she sets her jaw and takes a better look. "That must've been some fight," she says, burrowing in the medkit. "Um. Howome there's all sorts of wires in there?" She looks up, hands paused on bandages. Jessalyn takes a deep breath, eyes flinching. "A prosthetic hand," she murmurs in reply to Tacra. Leia nods slightly to Jessalyn's words, her eyes holding an almost familiar look to the gruesome scene. Luke nods, holding the stump out, "It had been severed once before." he manages to say. "..but was replaced with a prosthetic." Jessalyn leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes, still clutching the pillow tightly to her chest. "Oh." Tacra swallows, looking again at the stump of Luke's right arm. "Well, coulda been worse I guess." She rummages in the bag some more, and pulls out an assortment of bandages, with which she begins to carefully wrap the stump. Luke looks over at Jess, murmuring, "Yeah.. it could have been a lot worse." Lando walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Lando has arrived. Jessalyn's lips part slightly as Luke looks at her, and she looks away, burying her face into the softness of the pillow. Leia sits beside Luke on one of the bunks, arm wrapped around him in a comforting hug over the blanket that's been draped over his shoulders. Tacra doesn't notice Lando walking in, as she's still deeply engrossed in wrapping bandages around Luke's right arm. Well, what's left of it. Tacra seems to be wrapping /lots/ of bandages around Luke's arm. The more the merrier, right? Lando swaggers into the Crew's quarters, a huge smile gracing his lips. He flows across the room, cape billowing gently behind him, "Great job Luke! You had me worried there for a second." Luke winces mildly as Tacra applies the bandages, "You sure you know what you're doing?" he asks her. Jessalyn looks at Lando as he enters, then rolls her eyes, frowning. Luke looks up with a grin as Lando enters, "Lando. I'm glad you decided to come along." Leia glances up to Lando as he enters, giving him a quiet look before returning her attention back to Luke and Tacra, and the bandaging occuring. Jessalyn seems concerned as she watches Tacra work with Luke, and hesitantly gets to her feet, limping over to crouch next to her. "If he's not bleeding, then it's mostly just mechanical injuries," she says gently. "Let me have a look..." Lando grins wryly at Luke and glances towards Leia with a big smile, "Hey some one had to stay behind and protect the BlackDragon and it's vaulable cargo." "Yes," Tacra lies, continuing her wrapping. "Of course I know what I'm doing. See, it feels better already, right?" She looks up at the Jedi stoically, her stubborn gaze and wry smile almost challenging him to say otherwise. Luke jerks his arm suddenly away from any touch and blows out a breath, "Ahh.. be careful." Leia's eyes float back up to Lando, apparently not amused, but not in the mood to say anything about it. She winces herself as Luke draws his hand back, doing her best to comfort with a gentle hug and a quiet gaze. Tacra wrinkles her nose as the man pulls back. "Urf. Fine. I wasn't making 'em tight or anything." She eyes him for a moment, and then looks back at the arm. "Better?" Jessalyn gives Tacra a somewhat stern look, and pulls the bandaging away from the end of his arm. "Let me look," she says again, peering closely at the severed end. "This should at least ease the pain," she murmurs, more to herself, as she reaches with one hand to make a minute adjustment to a connection just beneath the surface of the artificial skin. Tacra peers over Jessalyn's shoulder, watching what she's doing. "How'd you know how to do that?" she asks, as Jess makes the adjustment. "They all just look like a jumble of wires." Lando turns his attention to Jessalyn, his smile fades slightly and his voice hints towards a tad of concern, "How you doing Jess? They didn't mistreat you up there did they?" Jessalyn just nods vaguely in reply to Lando, then looks up at Luke with a measure of concern in her eyes. "It's my job to know," she says to Tacra, still looking at Luke's face. Luke nods slowly, letting his eyes close after glancing at Leia, "It feels much better. Thanks." he smiles at Tacra and Jessalyn. He reaches over with his left hand to squeeze Leia's, then says to Jess, "You know about prosthetic hands?" Jessalyn shrugs, sitting back on her heels. She averts her gaze as she mumbles defensively, "If it's mechanical, I know about it." Tacra makes a silent 'Oh,' her gaze dropping as she sits back on her heels. "No prob," she replies dryly to Luke. Goodness knows she didn't actually do anything... she looks relieved enough that Jessalyn came and took over. Luke adds to Lando, "Sabbath shot her, I know that.." he eyes Jess once more, "What else, I don't know." Luke holds up the mass of bandages and says sheepishly, "Uh.. thanks Tacra." he offers a sincere smile. Leia squeezes her brother's offered hand back and glances up to Lando, "We need to head back to Coruscant.. preferably soon." Lando gazes at the assembled group and states with a edge of urgency in his voice, "Well, what's say we drag ourselves out of this system before any Imperial types come searching for their lost Dark Lord?" Jessalyn rises slowly, brushing her hands over her trousers, and limps back to the bunk she came from. Sinking onto it, she sighs softly, clasping her hands in her lap. Luke nods minutely, "Good idea." he pushes himself back onto the bunk, stretching out. He murmurs as his eyes close, "Jess.. stun wound. You'd better look at.." Tacra casts Luke a lopsided smile, and shrugs before tucking equipment back in the bag. She looks to Jessalyn then, "I'd offer to help you with your leg, but... I think you'd do a better job." "Don't worry about me," Jessalyn murmurs quietly as she reaches down to pull off her boots, groaning with pain. Tacra merely snorts softly, carring the medkit over to the groaning young woman. "Yeah, right. Here," she says, dropping the kit on the bed next to Jessalyn, "Do your magic." Leia makes sure her brother is covered up well with the blankets, tucking him in gently as she does so. Jessalyn looks up at Tacra gratefully. Her eyes are wide and bright with tears, and she looks down, fumbling with the lid to the medkit as she hisses between her teeth. Luke rolls over to his side, favoring his right arm. The blanket enshrouding him. Black calf high boots poking out the end. Only a mop of tousled hair sticks out the top. Lando turns sharply away from the group, black cape -swooshing- behind him. He starts quickly towards the exit. Leia closes her eyes gently as she still remains by Luke's side, and after a moment she turns back to the group and opens them again. Small lines of worry and tiredness seem to have set in at the corners of her gaze. Tacra helps Jessalyn with the medkit, and pauses to hold it open for her. "C'n I do anything?" Lando walks into the Main Corridor of the ship Lando has left. Jessalyn sifts through the contents of the medkit, smiling slightly at Tacra. "I'll be all right." She finds a small bottle, peers at the label, and pops off the lid. "I just need sleep." She glances over towards the bunk where Luke is resting as she pops a few of the pills into her mouth. Tacra doesn't notice the man leave, busy as she is with... well, holding a medkit open for Jessalyn. Leia turns her ever weary gaze over to Jessalyn and Tacra, and seeing they both seem to be somewhat handling themselves she says, "I think we could all use some rest tonight, I'll see about getting us off to Coruscant.." Tand walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Tand has arrived. Luke stirs, then settles again, enveloped in the blanket. Jessalyn snaps the lid closed and sets the medkit onto the floor. She manages to slide her blaster belt off from around her waist and depositing it onto the floor. She curls up on one pillow, sighing softly and forcing herself to close her eyes. Tacra watches Jessalyn like a hawk as the woman swallows the pills, and she draws a blanket up from the foot of the bunk. Upon hearing Leia's words, she looks up. "Um. Well, I wasn't fighting any Dark Lords today, so I'm okay. Do you need any help?" Tand walks into the room wearily, his shirt smells of engine lubricant, a hydrospanner hangs off his belt readily. His eyes go wide, "Uhh.." he whispers, "I didn't know you were back." Luke is laying on his side in one of the bunks, curled up in a blanket. His right hand poking out and thoroughly wrapped in bandages. Jessalyn slides under the blanket that Tacra has pulled up to her shoulders. Her eyes are still wide and alert, though rimmed tiredly with red. Leia nods slightly to Tacra, "Just keep your eye on them, if you'll be staying in here for a while.. I'll be right back, after checking on the jump to Coruscant." She rises slowly from her position near Luke. Tacra holds a finger over her lips as Tand walks in, and offers him a shallow smile. "Yeah, and they're a little worse for wear," she whispers. "But okay other than that." She nods to the Princess, and settles into a nearby chair. Immediately she begins to look bored, but she busies herself by humming a quiet tune under her breath. Tand's voice dries up, and he visibly grows pale as he percieves Luke's wounds, he looks to Leia, "Ma'am, is there anything I can do?" he nods to Tacra. Leia shakes her head slightly and offers a weary smile, "They just need rest right now.. and to return to New Republic space sometime soon. If you wished, you could remain here and keep eye over them as well.. they may require assistance later." She takes a few slow, but silently graceful, steps towards the door. Tand smiles lightly to Leia and replies, "Alright." he finds a seat next to Tacra, settling down. Leia offers the two a nod and moves to slip out of the room. Leia walks into the Main Corridor of the ship Leia has left. Jessalyn rests her cheek on the pillow, staring off into the room. Her gaze lights on Tand and Tacra, and she frowns slightly in her weariness. "What.. what are you two doing on here?" she asks, slightly amused. Tand points to Luke, "He brought us on board." Jessalyn's eyes narrow slightly as her gaze follows the gesture to look at Luke. "Ohh.." she says inadequately, and shifts beneath her blanket. Luke shifts slightly. He may be asleep under the blanket. Tacra blinks surprisedly at Jessalyn, having thought the woman was asleep. "Oh, Skywalker there offered us jobs." She smirks a bit, her voice low as to not wake the man in question. As though anything could wake him short of the ship crashing. "We couldn't refuse, after living on that dirtball for a month." Jessalyn nods vaguely in response to Tand's explanation, but her mind seems focused elsewhere. "I see," she whispers, and finally lets her eyes close. Tacra's gaze drifts between Luke and Jessalyn, and she bobs her head in quiet response to Tand's question. "Mrph. Okay. Good. Okay." She pauses, and gestures to the pile of bandages by Luke's bunk "I was s'posed to act medic tonight I guess,but I don't think I'm the medic type." Her voice remains low, her face shadowed now that the lights have been turned dim. Tand smiles a little Tacra's way as his hand slides down to lift up the hydrospanner, "I spent the whole bleedin day in an access tunnel." he whispers, then jerks his head towards Jessalyn, still whispering, "She's right, she is a good tech." Lando walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Lando has arrived. Jessalyn's eyes open slightly and she glances at Tand, smiling faintly, though a good deal of shame is still scrawled all over her face. Lando steps softly into the Crew's quarters. He strolls up to an unoccupied bunk and prepares it for himself. He turns towards the crowd and calls out quietly to Tand, "Hey weren't you the one that was gonna help in the engine room?" Tand is sitting down next to Tacra, his shirt reeks of engine lubricants and a hydrospanner hangs from his belt. His jaw drops as he scowls at Lando, "I've been in there all stinkin day, man." Lando is oblivious to Tand's expression. He simply grabs a comlink from a pocket and tosses it to him, "Here you might need this then." Tand catches the comlink, giving it a once over before snapping it onto his belt, "Thanks.." he glances at Tacra. Tacra stiffles a snicker, valiantly trying to school her expression into one of serene innocence. She nods to Tand, and leans to whisper quietly to him. "Sorry I didn't manage to help you as much as you wanted. Prolly good though, being I'd have probably dropped most of the stuff on your feet." Jessalyn looks slightly irritated, eyes blinking drowsily as she shifts on the pillow and glances at the others in the room. "What... what's goin' on now..?" Tand grins just a bit at Tacra's comment, he says, "Just remember the heavy part of a hydrospanner isn't the handle." Lando finishes making his bunk, turns back to Tand, smiling slightly, "No problem kid. You let me know if anything goes wrong back there. We've all been through too much to let a overheated motivator be your undoing. If you'll excuse me now. I have -other- things to attend to." He turns and walks softly out the room. Tand glances back at Tacra as she lays down and falls asleep. He stands up, and detaches the spanner from his belt tossing it on the top bunk. Death of Sabbathius Osbourne